Forever Gone
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: One-shot. I raised the gun with a shaking hand to my chest, right over where my heart should be. I brought it right up to my chest so that it was pushing into my ribs.


**okay, this is just a little one-shot that popped into my head while I was working on another story. it takes place in new moon. Alice had a vision of Bella, and Edward rushed back.**

**nuff said for now.**

**enjoy.**

**--**

He didn't love me. He told me he didn't. That I wasn't good enough for him. And that killed me.

He was my everything. He was the air I breathed, and what I looked forward to everyday. He was my reason for living and he took that away from me.

And his family loved me too. I thought I was a daughter, a sister to them, but I guess not. They just left me, without a single goodbye. They packed up, and left me. And that hurt.

So I was going to get revenge. I wanted them, mainly him, to feel the pain that I had felt for the last four months. But, I knew I couldn't do that. I still wanted him to feel something though. They may not have cared about ripping my heart out, but they cared about human life. They didn't want any humans to die at their expense. So I was going to give them the guilt of knowing a human died because of them.

I set the letter for Charlie on the dining room table. I felt bad for leaving him, but I just couldn't go any longer. I needed to escape. This wasn't the only was I could, but it was the only way I could see that would make them feel. I hoped that someone would hear me, and get here before Charlie so he wouldn't be the one to find me.

I walked over to where his coat, and gun where hanging at. He was out fishing with Billy today. I slowly pulled the gun from its holster, my hands shaking. I got it out, and checked that it had bullets loaded in it. Then, I slowly, and carefully took the safety off. I didn't need any accidents. Someone might find me too soon...

I raised the gun with a shaking hand to my chest, right over where my heart should be. I brought it right up to my chest so that it was pushing into my ribs. I tried to control the shaking in my hand, but I couldn't. I took a couple deep breaths.

Suddenly, he was there. And not just a hallucination. The _real_ Edward was here, standing at the bottom of my stairs. My memory had not done him justice. He was even more beautiful than I remembered, even with the shocked look on his face.

"Bella, please don't. Put the gun down." He choked out, his voice still like velvet.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was stalling, and I knew it.

"Because, Bella, I love you. I always have. I lied that day in the woods. I love you, Bella. Please, don't." I knew he was lying. He doesn't love me. He just didn't want my death hanging over him. I wasn't going to stop just because he felt guilty.

"It's too late Edward. You've already killed me." I said. His eyes widen even more.

"Bella, please." He begged. I wondered why he didn't just stop me.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered. I could barely get the words out. It's even better that he's here to watch me die.

I squeezed my shaking fingers, pulling the trigger. The gun went off with a bang, sending a bullet into my chest. I had aimed it perfectly somehow, even though I was shaking. The bullet sailed through my skin, between my ribs, and right into my heart.

My ears rang as I fell, blood already leaking out. Everything had started fading as soon as the bullet entered my chest. I had barely felt anything. Everything went black, and I was suddenly free.

E.P.O.V.

Alice had had a vision that had sent me racing back to Forks. A part of me, in the back of my mind, considered that this might just have been a trick to get me to go back. But I didn't listen to that part. I have to save Bella.

I was already in Forks. I could hear her heart beat in her room upstairs. It was the most beautiful sound to me. It meant that she was still alive.

I raced over to her house, and up to her window, not caring if anyone saw me. I pushed open her window, and didn't realise until I was inside that it had been locked, and I had broken it. I would fix it later, after Bella was safe.

I heard Bella walk down the stairs, not tripping once. Her heart was racing. I listened as she walked into the kitchen, and set something down that sounded like paper. _A suicide note?_ I shook that thought from my head. Then, she walked into the foyer, and pulled something out. I stiffened for a moment before I rushed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella had just brought Charlie's gun up to chest, right over her pounding heart. Her eyes met mine. She was shaking, and her eyes were terrified, but there was a grim smile on her face. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but I'm sure it must have showed shock.

"Bella, please don't. Put the gun down." I managed to say. I was frozen where I stood, afraid that even the smallest move would set her off. I was surprised I could even talk.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice shook. She was scarred, she didn't want to do this. I could see it in her eyes.

"Because, Bella, I love you. I always have. I lied that day in the woods. I love you, Bella. Please, don't." I said. I could tell she didn't believe me. She shook her head slightly. Her shaking got worse.

"It's too late Edward. You've already killed me." She said. Her voice was no more than a whisper, and it shook badly, just like the rest of her.

"Bella, please." I begged. I couldn't live without her. I needed her. I had realised that now.

"Goodbye, Edward." She whispered, her words even softer than before. Her shaking worsened even more, but the smile on her face grew a little.

I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't force myself to move. I wanted to, but my terror held me to the spot.

She squeezed the trigger, and the gun went off with a loud bang. It hurt my ears a little. I could hear the bullet leave the chamber, and make its way through her flesh, and muscle. She had it perfect. The bullet missed her ribs, having nothing to stop it, or send it off course. I heard it when it entered her heart. It was too late now.

She seemed to fall in slow motion. Her eyes widened as she fell backwards. The gun was still clutched loosely in her hand. I saw, and smelt the blood as it made its way out of her body. I saw the light as it left her eyes.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

I stood there a moment longer. It took me a couple minutes to break her heart, but it only took a couple seconds for this bullet to kill her heart. I could hear the distress in the neighbor's house, no doubt wondering what was going on. I ignored that, though.

I pulled my cell phone out, and dialed 911. I told them that I had heard a gun shot, and rushed inside to find a girl dying on the ground. I told them she didn't have a pulse, and was bleeding bad. She said that help was on it's way.

"Sir, may I have your name?" The lady asked. I hesitated.

"Edward Cullen." I said finally. I heard her quiet intake of breath at my name.

"And the victims name?" She asked.

"Isabella Swan." I said before hanging up.

I took one last look at Bella before bolting out the back door, running too fast for anyone to make anything of me. That image of Bella, laying dead, and glassy eyed on the floor, would be the last thing I thought of. I would make sure of that.

I ran into the woods. My family wouldn't be able to stop me. It would take them a couple hours to get here. I only had to go a couple minutes. I had caught the stench of the wolves, and knew they would gladly kill me.

I ran a couple minutes longer. The wet dog smell got stronger, and stronger until it was all I could smell. I knew I was in their territory then. As soon as they got wiff of me, I would be dead. I broke the treaty.

I only had to wait a couple minutes before I could hear growls all around me. Six wolves came out of the trees and towards me. They growled at me again, and I didn't respond. I ignored the thoughts of the pack, which was easy to do with my grief.

The two largest, a big black wolf, and a russet colored one, launched themselves at me. They began tearing me limb from limb, and I didn't fight back. They quickly had me ripped to pieces. The pain was excruciating, but I didn't scream out.I just thought of that last image of Bella, lifeless on the kitchen floor.

Flames leaped up around me, licking at my dismembered body. They quickly over took me, burning me to ashes. I could feel the pain from each of my body parts, but I still focused on that last image of Bella.

Then, I too, was gone. Forever free.


End file.
